Linda Flynn Fletcher a mother
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Linda is very horny


I don't own characters i use unless i use myself as a character

Linda Flynn Fletcher is loving mother and wife but it has been forever since she been fucked by her husband so she decided to take maters into her own hands so to speak. Linda wanted a cock inside so badly and she know she and Ferb were in the house alone Candace was having a girls day with Stacy, Phineas was on a date with Isabella and her Husband was at their antique shop. Knowing this Linda went upstairs and went into Phineas and Ferb's room Ferb was on his bed reading a book.

Linda took off her shirt reviling her big tits she had no bra on when Ferb saw this he instantly got a boner. Linda when over and sat next to Ferb touch my tits she said to Ferb. Ferb shook his head Linda took off Ferb's pants and boxers to revel his boner before Ferb could stop Linda she was stroking his cock. After a few moments Ferb shot a load of cum on Linda's face, tits and hand Linda licked all of Ferb's cum off her then she pulled her pants down reviling she had no panties on ether. Ferb tried to get away from her but she grabbed him by his arm and forced his cock into her pussy.

Linda road Ferb's cock until Ferb shot another load of cum inside Linda's pussy. After they were finished Linda said to Ferb say nothing to your father and you can fuck me as much as you want. Ferb nodded. Linda fucked Ferb at least 10 times in near 3 weeks she was much happier but not satisfied. Linda convinced Baljeet and Buford to have a threesome with her and one day she was alone in the house Ferb was not around and Baljeet and Buford were also not around and she was so horny. Then there was a knock on the door it was Jeremy her daughter Candace's Boyfriend.

Hey Ms Fletcher Candace said she bought me a new guitar pick that is upstairs. Linda thought for a sec Jeremy was a man and he has a cock but she couldn't betray her daughter like that could she. Jeremy was looking around Candace's room Linda went up into Candace's room and asked Jeremy do you need help? I can't find the pick Jeremy shrugged I'll come back when Candace is home. Well will you help me with something before you go? Sure.  
Linda lead Jeremy to her room and she sat Jeremy on the bed and said wait there I'll be back.

After 2 mins Linda came out naked which gave Jeremy a boner Linda went over knelt down on the floor pulled off Jeremy's pants and boxers. Umm Ms Fletcher... he was cut off by Linda sucking his cock she suck Jeremy's cock until he came in her mouth she swallowed all the cum. Linda then got up and lid down on the bed and said fuck me now. Jeremy started fucking Linda and as they were fucking Phineas Linda's son came home after his date. He went upstairs he heard his mom moaning he went to see what was going on and he saw Jeremy fucking his and Candace's mother.

Jeremy and Linda didn't see Phineas watching them as Jeremy came inside her they got clean and dressed. Jeremy was leaving when Linda said to him don't say anything to Candace or my Husband and you can fuck me as muck as you want. Jeremy was about to respond when he saw Phineas sitting at the end off the stairs Jeremy nodded and left Linda turned around and saw her son who before she could say anything Phineas stormed upstairs. Linda went up after him to see if she could keep him quiet about what he saw.

Linda went into Phineas and said honey mom and Jeremy were practicing part for a play. Mom I'm not stupid I heard what you said to Jeremy and I saw you two in your room. Don't tell your dad or your sister please. I wont on one condition Phineas said. Ok what? Phineas stood up and pulled down his shorts and boxers and said I want the same deal. Linda had to think about it but in truth she had no other choice so she got completely naked. Phineas started sucking on her right tit Phineas then grabbed Linda and lad her down on his bed and started tit fucking Linda.

Linda was looking very upset she didn't want to have sex with her son but she had no choice. After a few moments Phineas blow a load of cum on his mother's face he smile and started rubbing her pussy. Linda then said son wait what about Isabella i thought she was going to be the first girl you fucked? She was i fucked her 6 times just last week he replied. When? Last week. Phineas got into position and said you know mom it's ironic i came out of your pussy and now i'm cumming back in literally.

Linda was almost in tears as Phineas drove his cock into her pussy at first Linda was begging Phineas to stop but after a while she started enjoying it,Then finally Phineas came inside his mother's pussy he was just about to pull out when Linda said no please fuck me again. He smile and resumed fucking his mother he ended up cumming insider her pussy 6 or 7 more times. Linda then said Phineas i want you to fuck me everyday. Ok Linda they kissed french style. Over the next 3-4 week Phineas fucked Linda at any chance they got.

Some days during those week Linda got fucked be Ferb and Jeremy two. One day Linda got a bigger shock when she found out she was pregnant. She thought about who the father is but she couldn't she know it could be Ferb, Jeremy or Phineas. Later that evening as Phineas was about to fuck her he asked Linda are you all right. No I'm pregnant Phineas. Is it mine? I couldn't tell you. what should i do i'd hate to get an abortion but if your father finds you i'm pregnant my married is over.

Well if it's mine he wont notice you can say you were raped by some guy wearing a mask at the super market. What if it's not your the rape story will still work just hope it's a girl. Ok should we still fuck yes the damage is done it can't get worse. The next day Linda informed the rest of the family she was pregnant after being raped. Her husband said you have to have an abortion I don't want to father some rapist's kid. I just don't feel right about it see looked at Phineas and then Ferb.

Ok i'll get an abortion and i'll have my tubes tied so this doesn't happen again. 3 kids is enough unless you want more she said to her husband. No i think were good at 3. Linda got the abortion but before she did she asked the doctors to fine out who the father was they told her and she was surprised. A few weeks later as Phineas was fucking her Linda said before I got the abortion I found out it was your baby. Really that's cool probably because i fucked you more times than Jeremy. Well you and Isabella will be up to your necks in kids if you fuck her as much as you do me. I do


End file.
